Kitsune Hero
by Will Rayne
Summary: Naru Namikaze always wanted to be a hero and she has a quirk that can make that happen. She joins the class of 1-A in the craziness that is Hero training


**Naru Namikaze**

 **Quirk—Kitsune Form- enhanced senses, strength, speed, small illusions, fox-fire(Kitsune-bi) and retractable claws. He has a few fox like physical attributes, like ears and a tail.**

 *****Battle Center D*****

Long blonde hair swayed a little in the resulting explosion as another of the battle bot was destroyed. A pair of crimson fox ears twitched and the Blonde side stepped another bot and brought a clawed hand up and stopped the fist that tried to level her from behind.

"43 points." The Blonde let out a sigh and wiped her hands on the pair of black sweat pants that she wore, the lubricate the bots used clung to her hands. Her orange track jacket hung open loosely around her ample chest revealing a simple logo, Namikaze Hero Industries. She may have wanted very little to do with the company that her family ran but it didn't mean that she would pass up a free shirt. Her blue eyes looked around the area and again her ears twitched. Again she let out sigh and set out into a jog towards the sounds that she was hearing.

"HELP!"" A voice rang out from the middle of a large group of the green battle bots. The blonde jumped to the side and using her claws she clung to the building and looked into the circle of bots. A pink haired girl dressed in a set of red and white sweats reared back a fist and punched the nearest bot, the problem was that she had been surrounded and when one fell another attacked from behind.

'I think I can get away with a second tail, if I move fast enough.' She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule. 'One smoke bomb should last long enough to wipe this group out.' With a flick of her wrist the capsule sped towards the ground and cracked open and smoke billowed out.

"What the… "The Girl was startled by the smoke and she dropped to her knees in case something took another swing at her.

The Blonde landed in the smoke and her large crimson tail split in two. In the next instant she was in motion destroying the green bots, it took a few second for the smoke to disperse but when it did all that was left was a few piles of scrap metal. The tails fused back together and the blonde let out a grunt of pain as they did. "A little over 60, now."

"How?" The Pink haired girl looked up from her crouch. "Naru?"

"Sakura?" the Blonde looked down at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to be a hero."

"So let me guess the Asshole is taking the test as well?" Naru retracted her claws and slipped them into her pockets. "Go home." Naruf than turned and walked away from the piles of debris and the buzzer rang signaling the end of the test.

***LINE BREAK***

It was a week for the test results to come in and Naru was not all that surprised that she was accepted into UA, between the number of enemies that she had destroyed and the somewhat decent grade on the written portion. She was sitting the living room when her grandmother had walked in to see the tail end of the large projection of All Might telling Naru she had been accepted.

"Congratulations, Naru." a voice came from behind her as the projection of All Might vanished.

"Thank you, Grandma Mito." Naru stood up and went over to her grandmother and gave her a large hug. Like her daughter Mito also had the Kitsune form quirk but hers was less pronouced than her daughter or granddaughter. Her seven silver tails and ears were the only visible marking of her quirk which contracted to the dulling red hair that hung loosely down her back.

"So what does your father think of you applying to the hero course?" Mito pulled her granddaughter out of their hug and looked into deep pools of blue that were accented the slit pupils of her eyes. The six whisker-like marks were a new stage of the quirk that Naru had inherited but they fit her well. At the mention of her father Naru's ears and tails lost a little of their perkiness and she quickly avoided making any more eye contact with her grandmother.

"I haven't exactly told him or mom just yet." Naru slowly backed away from her grandmother as she said this. She made her way back to the couch and sat down. Unlike during her test at UA all five of Naru's tails were displayed and the wrapped themselves around Naru doing their best they could to block her from view.

Mito wanted very badly to let out a very pained breath at the frustration that she knew was going to coming from this little revelation. But she kept her frustration to herself and reached into the side table next to the couch and pulled out small hair brush and sat down, her own tails draping to the side. She slowly reached up and grabbed the tip of one of Naru's tails and brought it to her lap. With a well-practiced hand, she brushed the fur and after a few minutes it was clear that Naru was relaxing.

"Why?"

"Dad's never around and I doubt anything other than taking shots at his company online will make him care." Naru sat up and her tails all fell into her grandmother's lap. Minato Namikaze, CEO of Namikaze Hero Industries, was one of the biggest suppliers of hero tech in Japan. Subsequently he was rarely home and had when he was he did his best to groom Naru into her inheritance.

"And your mother?" Mito asked.

"Well you know mom and the whole hero business." Kushina Uzumaki was the head chef at one of the most well-known restaurants in Tokyo and she had never been big into the whole super hero craze that had taken the world by storm. Mito let out a sigh and moved on to grooming the next tail.

"So this is to what? Get their attention?" After Minato and Kushina's respective jobs took off they had moved the family into a large house and had invited Kushina's parents to move in and help look after Naru as she grew up.

"No, I just want to be a hero." Naru moved the brushed tail up to her chest and a faint blue flame sprung to life at the end. "I want to help people, protect what I find precious to me, I don't want to be famous like All Might or even to the level grandpa was at when he was a hero."

"How come you limit yourself so much than?" Mito asked. She knew that he granddaughter had taken to hiding most of her power with a powerful transformation while out and about.

"Well, with a quirk that can be as flashy as ours people will try and use it to get more money for whatever agency that I end up with." Naru moved another tail and it too light up with a blue flame. "I would rather help people than become some stupid face for an agency."

"So by limiting yourself you get to be a hero that helps the little people while others take on the brunt of of the media." Mito smiled. 'She is a lot smarter than she giver herself credit for.'

"Yep." Naru smiled.

Before any more conversation could happen the door to the living room opened and a tall gray haired man came in. He was dressed in a simple set of pants and a loose shirt. Behind him was a collection of bags that hung from a set of branched that sprouted from his shoulder blades.

"Grandpa/Hishirama." Naru and her grandmother greeted at the same time.

"I have procured the take out." The older man said with a large smile, he had aged well for a man who survived many years as a hero. The branches holding the bags twitched and then set them down on the floor as he approached his wife and grandchild. He leaned over the couch and pulled them both into a firm hug again showing that not much had been lost in the strength over the years.

For the next few minutes they gathered the bags and made their way into the kitchen to have dinner. As they were sitting down with their plates the front door slid open and two voices rang through the house, and Naru shrunk a little in her chair. For the life of her she couldn't remember the last time that her parents had gotten home even close to each other let alone the same time. This probably wasn't a good thing was the second thought to cross her mind.

Minato was the first one to make an appearance to the rest of his family. His spiky blonde hair stood out in different directions but the suit contrasted the untidiness. The black pin stripped suit fit his lean frame very well and the dark red cane was tucked under his arm as he limped into where the table was. "Kushina has some more food from the restaurant." Minato smiled briefly as he leaned the cane against the table edge. "I met your mother for a long lunch after a morning meeting that had me a little stressed."

Hishirama rearranged the table to make room for two more. "Everything alright in the office?"

"Great, with the next school term starting soon we are going to be swamped for a while so I took the night off and left Rin in charge for things for a little while."

"How is she doing?" Mito asked quickly.

"Great, actually that lazy oaf finally got around to proposing to her so she has been on cloud nine all week."

"Uncle Kakashi proposed, finally?" Naru blurted out. This was probably stupidest thing that she could have done, as it brought everyone's attention to her, including her mother who had just walked in the door.

"I was surprised as well." Kushina spoke up. She was carrying a large tinfoil catering tray in between both hands and all three of her tails were lit with the blue fire keeping the food warm. She was still dressed in the white dress of her kitchen. Her ears twitched a little taking in the sounds of the house all around her.

"Let me help." Mito also stood up and took the tray from her daughter. After everything was put on the table and everyone was seated did they start eating.

It was about half an hour later that conversation started again around the kitchen table. It was after Minato had checked his phone for the umpteenth time and his wife took it away from him did things shift back to their daughter.

"So I had an interesting guest today just as I eas about to go to lunch." Minato leaned back in his chair a little and raised the cup of coffee to his lips.

"That's odd, so did I." Kushina leaned into her husband a little. "Mikoto Uchiha came into the restaurant and wanted to talk." Kushina smirked a little and she looked like the fox in the hen house. "Sasuke got his acceptance letter to UA yesterday and when they were talking about the test a name came up that surprised her."

"How strange, I got a visit from Principle Nedzu from UA." Minato and Kushina turned and glared at their daughter. "He wanted to congratulate me on my _Daughter_ being accepted into UA this coming term."

"Wow, because Mikoto told me that Sasuke saw you..." Kushina pointed at her daughter. "…leaving UA after the entrance exam but you completely ignored him and a few of your old friends from school."

"HAHAHA, that is great we'll have another Hero in the family." Hishirama laughed and patted his granddaughter on the head and for a brief second her ears perked up. Then she saw the nasty glare from directed at her and her grandfather.

"I told the Principle that there had to be a mistake because my daughter wouldn't apply to and take the entrance exam to UA without telling her parents." Minato placed his mug back down. "I mean it's not like she doesn't know what happened to her father when he tried to be a hero."

"What do you want me to say?" Naru was getting fed up with this routine by her parents. "When was I supposed to tell wither of you that I want to be a _HERO_?" Naru stood up from her chair and glared back at her parents. "Maybe on one of the business trips to god knows where?" Naru pointed at the suitcase that was packed next to the door incase Minato needed to leave quickly. Her mother tried to speak up but was cut off. "Or maybe I should have waltzed into your kitchen? Get in the way of business and your precious customers? Or wait until three o'clock in the morning when you come home?"

"Sit down this Instant Young LADY!" Kushina had stood up and while she was by no means a giant she was still a head taller than her daughter. Her tails fanned out behind her in anger, and her ears had laid down flat on top of her head. Naru, having picked up her temper from her mother, also let all five of her tails fan out and she met her mother's eyes. In terms of raw strength Kushina was weaker than her daughter, but when your father is the Hero, Mokuton, he had spent time training his daughter how to fight. While he had taken an interest in training his granddaughter as well that was nixed by both parents, so all Naru had to get some basic quirk training from her grandmother.

" **Both of you sit down.** " Mito had made her presences known to the two younger kitsune, and they both took a breath and sat down. "Good. Now I understand that you are upset, both of you." She raised a hand and both comments stopped. Hishirama was sitting in his chair with a slight chuckle on his lips at seeing his daughter and granddaughter stopped dead by his wife. After a few minutes some of the tension had cleared the air. "We are going to talk like normal human beings." The Small chuckle turned into a roaring laugh from Hishirama, who between laughs made a comment about tails and being normal. That was silenced by one of said tails smacking him upside the head. "Good,"

"So what now?" Naru asked.

"That is simple." Minato spoke up. "I talk the Principle into transferring you into the support course."

"No, I would rather go into a regular high school." Naru crossed her arms. "I know you want me to take over the Company but I nowhere near as smart as you, dad."

"If you just applied yourself…"

"I want to be a hero!" Naru slammed a hand down onto the table and with more strength than she thought a large crack formed. "Just like Grandpa, and You!"

"That is the exact reason that you will not be going into the Hero course." Minato snapped back, he shifted forward a little too quickly and a pain shot up and down his leg. "It could get you killed."

"So it's Ok for you and Grandpa to risk your lives, to live your dreams but I have to be stuck in an office all my life?" Naru shot a look at her father. "Even mom got to follow her dream and what I get to sit in a box until it is time for me to take over the company?"

"We make tools that make heroes better at their jobs and save more lives than before."

"That's great for you." Naru rolled her eyes. "I have always wanted to be a hero, dad." Naru brought her eyes back to her father. "Ever since I saw the videos of you and grandpa when I was a little girl."

"If you don't want…"

"Ok, OK!" Hishirama spoke up. "I have heard enough bickering to last me a few weeks." He walked over to his granddaughter and lifted her hand up off the table. A sizable chuck fell to the ground without Naru's claws to hold it in place. He picked the chunck of table up off the floor and fit it back into place and with a small effort the table was back in one piece. "I have thought of a compromise."

"Sorry, Hishirama but no."

"Minato, I understand the reasoning why you don't want your only daughter to get involved in the Hero business." He looked at the cane next to his son-in-law. "But this is her future."

"But…"

"No." Mito walked next to her husband. Minato and Kushina looked defeated. "If he wanted too Hishirama could walk into UA and get Naru accepted via recommendation."

"So here is what we are going to do." Hishirama placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "Naru will got to UA come April." Naru looked up at her grandfather with a large smile that pressed her eyes into a squint.

"Wait…" Kushina tried to start but was stopped by her father's look.

"If at the end of the three-year hero course if Naru isn't in the top ten students than she will not apply for a Hero Agency but come and work for either one of you." This brought a silence to the room as everyone thought about the plan offered.

"We can agree to that." Minato offered a hand to his father-in-law.

"Shake hands with your daughter, it's not me that you are agreeing to this with."

"Top ten?" Naru asked. "That will be a lot harder for me than I thought this was going to be." She shook her father's hand.

 *****LINE BREAK*****

 **April, start of term…**

Naruto sat at the train station dressed in the standard uniform for UA, a dark blue pleated skirt, a white collared shirt under the blazer with a few dark blue accents and a red tie that was balled up in the bottom of her backpack. The new loafers were a bit uncomfortable but nothing a day or two of walking to the station and back wouldn't fix. Also after much argument with her grandmother and grandfather Naru had dropped the transformation that she would have normally used each day so all five of her tails were visble. As she waited for her train to arrive she reached into the pocket of her grey blazer and pulled out the class assignment sheet she was sent.

Name: Uzumaki, Naru

Class : 1-A, Seat 21

Homeroom: Aizawa, Shota

"I hope Sasuke isn't in this class." Naru muttered to herself. The less that she had to deal with Sasuke the better in her book. Ever since they were kids, Sasuke had done whatever he could to make her life a little bit more painful. It started when her father had been injured and retired from active hero duty, Sasuke's father and older brother were hero's at the Uchiha Agency and they had jumped up a few places when it was clear that Minato wasn't coming back. He always made comments about her tail and ears even getting some of the other kids to think she was just an animal that had a quirk not a real person.

Another minute later Naru was aboard the train heading towards UA Academy with a fox like smile on her face. She hadn't been this excited in a long time and she could feel that this was going to be a good day. She was on cloud nine for more than half the trip until a sent that she hadn't smelt in quite some time, Sasuke Uchiha. If she could have put up an illusion to hid herself in time, or jumed off the train and not die she would have, but Sasuke was to close for anything to be if any use.

"Dobe." Sasuke was dressed in the standard UA uniform, the only differenct for him was the small Uchiha fan pinned to the tie. He had a very serious look on his face and black hair that always reminded Naru of the ass end of a duck, with two bangs that framed his face. He waited for an angry response to come flying out of the blonde's mouth like when they were kids.

What Naru did was she reached into her pocket pulled out a set of headphones and plugged them into her phone and then in a deliberate move she made it clear that she was putting them in her ears. She turned it up as loud as she could handle and turned to look out the window. The only thing that happened from there was the cold glare from Sasuke that lasted the rest of the trip to the gates of UA.

Naru got off the train without any interactions with Sasuke and she couldn't be happier. She walked into the halls of UA noticed the large amount of people milling around, she was able to get pointed in the right direction by a nice upperclassman with a set of wings.

On the third floor of UA Naru found her class room, the huge red door that had 1-A painted on it made things very clear. With a small smile she slid the door open and walked inside. She was met by less students that she had thought were going to be there around the same time she arrived. She knew that she was ten minutes late but between the train ride and finding her homeroom she wanted to make sure she wasn't late.

Once inside the class room she headed towards the back corner to where he desk would be and placed her bag on the desk and leaned back in her chair and waited for class to start. When a light touch tweaked one of her ears. Naur quickly turned her head and caught the eye of the person who was going to sit behind her.

While dressed in the standard uniform she was greeted by a stern face that was twisted into a puzzled look.

"Yes, they are real." Naru twitched her ears a little to show that she could in fact move them. "So are the tails." Naru brought one up and waved it.

"I thought so but I wanted to see for myself." The girl reached a hand up and brushed the long bang over her right eye out the way which only lasted a short while before it fell back into place. She also had a large pony tail that Naru was happy to not have to sit behind as it would probably block the board from view. "Momo Yaoyorozu." She extended a hand. "Sorry about that."

"Not problem." Naru gripped the hand and gave it a small shake. "Naru Namikaze. Next time you have a question just ask."

"Will do." Momo took back her hand and matched Naru's small smile. "So any relation to the Namikaze Hero Industries CEO?"

"My father." Naru put a forced smile on.

"That is interesting, are you testing out a bunch of new tech for him or something?" Momo looked at the orange backpack the Naru had on her desk.

"Nope." The two made small talk as the classroom got louder and louder as more people filed into the room. The room fell to silence as the door swung open and a green curly head of hair became visible to Naru. The two that were fighting a few seats in front of her and Momo also turned their attention to the door and the one wearing classes quickly made his way to the door.

Over the next few minutes' things got really confusing and everyone was headed towards their respective locker rooms. After everyone was dressed in the UA gym uniforms they met at the track field and were greeted by their Homeroom teacher.

Aizawa-sensei was dressed in all black except the white scarf-like thing wrapped around his neck and the utility belt that he wore at his waist. His long messy black hair allowed his blood shot eyes to be seen by his students and a short beard ran along his chin.

"A quirk test." Aizawa explained. "We waste no time with ceremonies if you want to be a hero in three years."

"But…" a girl with brown hair began to ask a question but she was ignored. Aizawa explained the events that they were going to do.

"Bakugo." Aizawa turned to one student near the front of the group. "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Ok, this time try it with your quirk." Aizawa tossed a softball to the student. His spiky hair stood up in a few different directions and the look in his eyes screamed bloody murder. "Just stay in the circle."

Bakugo stepped into the circle and gave the softball a toss and then he wound up and let it go. What caught Naru by surprise was the explosion that tool place as he released the ball. Everyone was waiting for something to happen when Aizawa turned around and held out the small device in his hand. A digital read out read seven hundred and five point 2 meters and the class fell into another silence.

"We must know our limits if we are going to figure out what kind of hero you'll be." Aizawa waited as the class got really excited. "We are going to run through these test and feel free to use your quirk as much as you want because the lowest score is getting expelled on the spot."

The class exploded in protest that were quickly silenced by their teacher. And everyone was lined up by class number. So it would be Momo and Naruo running against each other.

Naru watched as the line moved forward and each person was doing their best to get the lowest time. To her ears it sounded like seat three or four had the lowest time to beat at 3.04 seconds. Naru was running through all the things that he grandmother had taught her about their family quirk and while she did have enhanced speed nothing to get her to the under four seconds range so she would aim for the four second mark.

When Naru and Momo took their places at the marks Naru looked down the track and she could feel her muscles tighten and filled with the power coursing through her body. They waited for the little machine to ounf the go and when it did both girls took off and in two strides Naru was ahead by a whole arms reach. With each step a faint blue fiery foot print was left on the ground and Naru crossed the line at 4.06 and she turned and skidded to a stop kicking up a little fire and dirt. Naru looked back at the track and with a sigh and a wave of her hand the blue fires died leaving small scorch marks on the ground where she had stepped. It was a second later that Momo had come in, she had spring attached to her feet as she crossed the line.

The next test was the grip strength and Naru push beyond what she could normally do in middle school but she wanted to conserve some of her power for the next test. So her results were nowhere near all that impressive as some other students like the gorilla-octopus guy.

Third was the standing long jump so Naru used all five tails to give herself a boost into the air and she came down an extra three meters past where she did in middle school.

Fourth was the side stepping and Naru did only slightly better than normal as she couldn't think of a useful way to improve a drastic amount.

For the fifth event it was the softball throw. And Naru watched as a boy with orange leg warmers over his gym uniform pants tossed the ball out past the mark that Bakugo had set if only by a few meters. The boy's black hair was cut in the bowl style and he had some of the largest eyebrows that Naru had ever seen. Naru was impressed at the strength the boy had. ( **A/N ok we all know who that is but let me explain something really quick. Lee has super strength but not to the level of all might and Izuku only put a portion of his quirk to use while Lee used it to the full power.** ) As Naru stepped into the circle she pulled in every bit of power that she thought she could spare and focused on her throwing arm and for a lttle while the arm was covered in a blue flame. Naru put everything she could into the throw and it soared into the sky landing around the six-hundred-meter mark.

Naru smiled as she took her place back in line and Momo stepped forward. The sitting toe touch and the sit-ups were useless scores to Naru because using a tail or more strength was useless effort wasted.

The final event was the long distance run and Naruto was looking forward to this. From what she saw there were a few people that could really move and she couldn't help but feel a little excitement. The discance was one point five kilometers (aka I mile roughly) around the track. With everyone lined up by seat number the little clock bot let out a little bang the runners of the class took a head start.

With a small lead was the kid with glasses that was arguing with Bakugo before all this started. Naru could see a set of tail pipe protrusions from each of his legs, she guested that they gave him some sort of boost in speed.

After him was Naru who had dropped into a low run along the ground. With a little of her transformation she has shifted her legs to their fox counterparts but on a much larger scale and was also using her clawed hands to add one more force to move forward. Keeping pace with a slight sweat was Bushy Brows and Naru just pushed a little of her power into her legs and pushed ahead.

Next was a guy with a raven like head that was getting a boost from his shadow of all things the almost made it look like he was gliding over the ground.

He was followed by Bakugo who every few seconds would set off another explosion with both hands and get a boost in speed.

The last in the leader group was Momo who Naru had no clue how she was keeping pace with the rest of them.

As they crossed the finish line each of the lead runners took a long breath between the constant use of their quirks and the running most of them were pretty tired. Over the next few minutes the rest of the class came across and collapsed on the ground.

After everyone had gotten some of their breath back Aizawa called them over to show them the results of the test and to show who got expelled.

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu 2. Shoto Todoroki 3. Naru Namikaze 4. Katsuki Bakugo 5. 6. Tenya Ida 7. Fumikage Tokoyami 8. Mezo Shoji 9. Rock Lee 10. Eijiro Kirishima 11. Mina Ashido 12. Ochako Uraraka 13. Kouji Kouda 14. Rikidou Sato 15. Tsuyu Asui 16. Yuga Aoyama 17. Hanta Sero 18. Denki Kaminari 19. Kyoka Jiro 20. Toru Hagekure 21. Minoru Mineta 22. Izuku Midoriya

"Also, I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa let out a dry smile. "That was a rational deception meant to bring the best out of you." He mumbled a few more things off to the class and then told the Green haired kid to go to the nurse to get fixed up and everyone else was led back to the locker rooms to get back to their normal school work. And from there the day was as boring as any other and before Naru knew what had happened the day was over and she was on the train home.

On the way home Naru was thinking about what she had witnessed in her classmates and she was impressed. She could see this class being full of great heroes after they graduated all they needed was a little experience.

When she arrived home Naru noticed one thing out of place again, there were to many shoes by the front door, that meant that not only was one parent home they both were and at the same time.

"Naru?" Naru flinched at her mother's voice. "Come into the dining room." Naru tried to sneak past the closed door to the living room and she got up three stairs before a creaking step gave her away. In a bright yellow light her father was standing at the landing of the stairs.

"Heh.. Hi Dad." Naru tried to play it casually. Minato looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"You can't play the 'didn't hear you card'." Minato walked down a few of the steps and Naru could see that his leg was really hurting him as he gripped the railing. "Your ears are too good even with head phones on." He motioned towards the two earbuds tucked into the pocket of her blazer.

Naru bit back a curse and walked up the last step so her father was with in arms reach thinking he was going to flash them back to the dining room which is exactly what he did.

When the light cleared from Naru's eyes she was greeted by the rest of her family all gathered around the table, Sake or beer in hand in hand for everyone but her mother. Even her crazy aunt and uncle were there talking with Mito.

The flash had caught everyone's attention and they all sat down and there was silence before questions on how her first day at UA began, and for the first time in a very long time Naru enjoyed a dinner with the whole family.

 *****END*****


End file.
